Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka)
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa – piąty tom przygód Harry'ego Pottera. Akcja książki dzieje się w latach 1995-1996. Wobec śmiertelnego zagrożenia ze strony Lorda Voldemorta po kilkunastu latach reaktywowano Zakon Feniksa, którego członkowie, działając w tajemnicy przed śmierciożercami z jednej strony, a Ministerstwem Magii z drugiej, muszą powstrzymać wroga przed zdobyciem tajnej broni. Tymczasem w Hogwarcie Harry zmaga się z nauką (piątoklasistów czekają SUMy i wybór kariery zawodowej), ze szpiegiem ministerstwa, który usiłuje zaprowadzić w szkole nowy ład, oraz z nawiedzającymi go snami, które z miesiąca na miesiąc stają się coraz bardziej realne. Streszczenie Demencja Dudleya Harry jest zły i wyżywa się na Dudleyu. Dudley zostaje zaatakowany przez dementorów. Okazuje się, że ich sąsiadka, Pani Figg, jest charłakiem. Pomaga Harry’emu. Chmara sów Harry zostaje wydalony przez Ministerstwo Magii z Hogwartu za użycie czarów poza szkołą. Wuj Vernon chce wyrzucić go z domu, ale ciotka Petunia dostaje wyjca, który ostrzega ją przed popełnieniem tego czynu. Harry zastanawia się od kogo mógł być . Straż przednia Harry’ego zabiera z domu przy Privet Drive 4 Straż przednia - Remus Lupin i Alastor Moody, a także Nimfadora Tonks, którą Harry widzi pierwszy raz. Grimmauld Place 12 Harry ponownie spotyka się z Ronem i Hermioną. Dowiaduje się o zadaniach Zakonu Feniksa. Spotyka się ze swoim ojcem ukochanym chrzestnym - Syriuszem Blackiem. Zakon Feniksa Molly i Syriusz kłócą się, co będzie dla Harry’ego najlepsze: czy dowie się lub nie o sprawach Zakonu. Harry chce wiedzieć wszystko o Zakonie Feniksa. Natomiast Molly twierdzi, ze jest jeszcze dzieckiem, a zachowanie Syriusza jest nieodpowiedzialne jako ojca chrzestnego. Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków Harry, Syriusz i Weasleyowie sprzątają dom Blacków. Stworek, domowy skrzat Blacków pokazuje inne ciemniejsze miejsce na dom skrzatów. Harry widzi drzewo genealogiczne rodu Blacków. Dowiaduje się, że Syriusz nie jest tylko spokrewniony z Weasleyami i Tonks, ale także z Malfoyami i Lestrange’ami. Ministerstwo Magii Artur Weasley zabiera Harry’ego do Ministerstwa Magii na nieplanowane przesłuchanie. Harry przygląda się Ministerstwu oraz jego ułożeniu biur. Przesłuchanie Harry zostaje przesłuchany. Knot nadal nie wierzy mu, że Voldemort powrócił, a Dumbledore przychodzi do niego z pomocą. Pani Figg składa zeznania i Harry zostaje oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Zmartwienia pani Weasley Ron i Hermiona zostają prefektami Gryffindoru, a Harry jest zazdrosny. Podczas sprzątania pokoju w domu Blacków, Pani Weasley ukazuje się Bogin, który przedstawia martwe ciało Rona i na zmianę - Harry'ego. Po czym zalewa się łzami i przyznaje, ze boi się o Harry'ego i Ron'a. Hermiona wyraziła swoje stanowisko wobec Syriusza - Harry'emu. Twierdziła, że jest egoistą nie spędzając czasu z Harrym, mimo że w najbliższych dniach ma zacząć się szkoła. Luna Lovegood Znowu Harry i Weasleyowie spóźniają się na Ekspres Hogwart. Tym razem Harry'ego odprowadza część Zakonu Feniksa z Syriuszem (w postaci psa). Harry i Ginny spotykają Nevilla w pociągu, poznają Lunę Lovegood i magazyn jej taty - Żongler. Cho Chang pojawia się i Harry widzi, co aktualnie przyciąga w szkolnym wagonie. Nowa piosenka Tiary Przydziału Zaczyna się rok szkolny w Hogwarcie. Tiara przydziału daje ostrzeżenia w swojej nowej piosence. Harry poznaje Dolores Umbridge, która jest nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Harry dostrzega, że nikt nie wierzy w powrót Voldemorta. Zmaga się z nierozumieniem swoich kolegów i koleżanek wobec siebie. Profesor Umbridge Fred i George zbierają ochotników do próbowania ich produktów. Harry, Hermiona i Ron rozmawiają o swoich zaplanowanych, zbliżających się SUMach. Harry wybucha na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, więc dostaje na tydzień karę od Umbridge. McGonagall ostrzega go, aby panował nad swoimi emocjami, ponieważ Umbridge jest szpiegiem Ministerstwa magii. Szlaban u Dolores Harry odbywa ciężki szlaban u profesor Umbridge. Okazuje się, że szlaban polega na tworzeniu ran na dłoni. Ron zostaje obrońcą drużyny Gryffindoru w Quidditchu. Percy i Łapa Harry wysyła list do Syriusza. Spotyka Cho Chang, która mówi mu, że jest odważny. Pierwsze ćwiczenia drużyny Gryffindoru są bardzo nieefektowne. Percy wysyła list do Rona, w którym ostrzega go, żeby zerwał przyjaźń z Harrym. Syriusz rozmawia z Harrym przez kominek. Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu Umbridge staje się Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Harry znowu nie panuje nad swoimi emocjami na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią i dostaje tygodniowy szlaban u Dolores. Umbridge obserwuje nauczycieli podczas ich lekcji. Hermiona i Ron próbują przekonać Harry’ego, aby dawał potajemne lekcje obrony przed czarną magią, ponieważ Umbridge w ogóle nie uczy, jak się bronic, tylko mówi o teorii obrony. W gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem Harry, Ron i Hermiona udają się do Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem aby odbyć rozmowę z innymi lubianymi uczniami Hogwartu o utworzeniu grupy OPCM. Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Cztery Rano w całej szkole pojawiają się ogłoszenia, informujące o rozwiązaniu wszystkich szkolnych drużyn i klubów. Angelina Johnson mówi Harry'emu, że Umbridge rozważa koniec drużyny Gryffindoru w Quidditchu. Gwardia Dumbledore’a Odbywa się pierwsze spotkanie grupy obrony przed czarną magią. Zostaje ona nazwana Gwardią Dumbledore'a. Cała grupa cwiczy zaklęcie Expeliarmus. Lew i wąż Następnego dnia ma odbyc się mecz Quidditcha-Gryfoni kontra Ślizgoni. Angelina Johnson mówi Harry'emu, że jednak drużyna Gryfonów znów istnieje. Luna Lovegood przychodzi na śniadanie z wielką maską lwa do kibicowania, ponieważ lew jest herbem Gryffindoru. Po śniadaniu wszyscy idą na mecz. Wygrywają Gryfoni, ale po meczu Malfoy obraża rodzinę Weasleyów i matkę Harry'ego, więc Harry, Fred i George rzucają się na niego. Widzi to Umbridge i za karę konfiskuje im miotły i wyrzuca ich z drużyny Gryffindoru. Hermiona mówi, że Hagrid wrócił do szkoły. Opowieść Hagrida Harry, Ron i Hermiona idą odwiedzic Hagrida. Hagrid jest cały pobity i opowiada im, jak razem z Madame Maxime próbowali przekonac olbrzymy do przyłączenia się do ludzi. Nie wyszło mu to. Oczami węża Odbywa się pierwsza lekcja z Hagridem, na której wizytuje prof. Umbrige. Odbywa się również kolejne i ostatnie przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia spotkanie GD. Po tym spotkaniu Cho rozmawia z Harrym i pamiętając ciągle o Cedriku całuje się z Harrym pod jemiołą. Harry jest świadkiem napaści na pana Weasleya i mówi o tym Dumbledore'owi, który wywozi Artura do szpitala. Szpital Świętego Munga Harry, Hermiona i Weasleyowie odwiedzają w szpitalu Artura Weasleya. Hermiona, Ron i Harry podsłuchują rozmowę Uszami Dalekiego zasięgu. Dowiadują się, że Harry'ego może opętać Voldemort. Wybierają się więc na (?) piętro do kawiarenki. Przechodząc przez schody pewien natrętny portret twierdzi, że Ron choruje na bardzo rzadki przykład Groszopryszczki. Ron wyjaśnia, że to tylko piegi. Boże Narodzenie na oddziale zamkniętym Harry, Hermiona i Weasleyowie spędzają Boże Narodzenie w Grimmauld Place numer 12. Oklumencja Snape mówi Harry'emu, że musi go nauczyć Oklumencji-zamykania swojego umysłu, aby nikt się do niego nie wdarł. Syriusz protestuje, ale to Dumbledore kazał Snape'owi. Harry, Hermiona i Weasleyowie wracają do Hogwartu Błędnym rycerzem. Żuk osaczony Harry nie jest zachwycony lekcjami Oklumencji. Cho idzie z nim do Hogsmeade, ale tam wścieka się i zostawia go samego w herbaciarni. Hermiona każe Ricie Skeeter opublikowac w gazecie wywiad z Harrym. Widziane i nieprzewidziane Hermiona daje Harry’emu radę o jego miłosnym życiu. Gryffindor kontynuuje swój zgubny promień w quidditchu. Artykuł o Harrym został opublikowany w Żonglerze i szybko zostaje zdelegalizowany w Hogwarcie przez Umbrigde. Harry ma inny, niepokojący sen z punktu widzenia Voldemorta. Harry nadal uczęszcza na lekcje oklumencji ze Snape’em. Nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa - Trelawney zostaje wyrzucona z Hogwartu, a jej miejsce zajmuje centaur Firenzo. Centaur i donosiciel Marietta Edgecombe donosi Umbridge o GD. Umbridge myśli, że to wina Dumbledore'a, ale Dumbledore znika. Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape’a Umbridge zostaje dyrektorem Hogwartu.Harry na lekcji Oklumencji Harry zagląda do Myślodsiewni, gdzie widzi Swojego ojca znęcającego się nad Snape'em.Widział,jak podchodzi do nich Lily Evans,matka Harry'ego i broni Snape'a.A potem jak Snape,wściekły i upokorzony,nazwał ją niewybaczalnym słowem-''szlama''. Za karę Snape wywala Harry'ego z lekcji Oklumencji. Porady zawodowe Hermiona jest oburzona zachowaniem Snape'a. Harry mówi Profesor McGonagall, że chciałby zostac Aurorem. McGonagall udziela mu kilku wskazówek. Fred i George robią bagno na korytarzu i Harry odwiedza przez kominek Umbridge Syriusza i Lupina. Kiedy Harry wraca i widzi bagno, Fred i George kradną Umbridge swoje Zmiatacze i odlatują ze szkoły. Graup W czasie meczu Quidditcha Hagrid pokazuje Harry'emu i Hermionie olbrzyma Graupa, brata Hagrida.To dzięki Graupowi Hagrid jest tak ranny. Wracając, wpadają w zasadzkę centaurów, które mówią, że ostatni raz oszczędzą Hagrida, bo "są z nim młode". Ron wygrał puchar Quidditcha. Sumy Nadszedł czas egzaminów. Na egzaminie z Astronomii Hagrida i McGonagall atakuje Umbridge. Hagrid znika, ale McGonagall ląduje w szpitalu. Harry ma wizję, w której Syriusza atakuje Voldemort w Departamencie Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii. Z płomieni Ron, Ginny, Luna i Hermiona postanawiają zając czymś Umbridge, aby Harry mógł się upewnic, czy Syriusz na pewno jest w Ministerstwie Magii. Harry w gabinecie Umbridge wchodzi do kominka i pyta się Stworka, czy jest Syriusz. Stworek mówi, że nie. Umbridge łapie Harry'ego i wszystkich tych którzy mu pomogli, a także Neville' a, który usiłował pomóc Harry'emu. Walka i lot Hermiona kłamie Umbridge, że Harry kontaktował się z Dumbledore' em-mówił mu, że potężna broń do obalenia ministerstwa ukryta w Zakazanym lesie jest gotowa. Umbridge mówi Ślizgonom, żeby pilnowali Rona, Ginny, Neville'a i Luny, a sama idzie z Harry'm i Hermioną do Zakazanego lasu. Tam atakują ich Centaury, które już porzuciły zakaz krzywdzenia niewinnych, ale ratuje ich Graup. Harry i Hermiona uciekają Umbridge i spotykają się z Ronem, Ginny, Neville'em i Luną, którzy uciekli Ślizgonom. Luna mówi, żeby wszyscy polecieli na magicznych stworzeniach Testralach do Ministerstwa, aby uratowac Syriusza. Wszyscy jej posłuchali. Departament Tajemnic Przybywają na Testralach do Departamentu tajemnic. Tam atakują ich śmierciożercy. Okazuje się, że tym, co chciał zdobyc Voldemort, jest mała, świecąca kulka - Przepowiednia. Harry dowiaduje się też, że Voldemort stworzył w jego mózgu iluzję Syriusza, aby zaciągnąć go do Departamentu Tajemnic. Za zasłoną Harry i inni walczą ze śmierciożercami w Sali Mózgów. Wtedy przybywa kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa. Syriusz trafiony zaklęciem Bellatriks Lestrange, jego kuzyki, wpada za Zasłonę Śmierci i odchodzi do świata zmarłych. Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał Przepowiednia spada na schody i niszczy się. Przybywa Dumbledore i pomaga Zakonowi Feniksa. Ale przybywa też Voldemort. Dumbledore go pokonuje i Voldemort ze śmierciożercami ucieka. Korneliusz Knot wezwany przez Dumbledore'a dowiaduje się prawdy i wywala z Hogwartu Umbridge. Dumbledore znów jest dyrektorem i teleportuje Harry'ego z przyjaciółmi do Hogwartu. Utracona przepowiednia W swoim gabinecie Dumbledore wyjaśnia Harry'emu wszystkie tajemnice, jakie poznał w tym roku. Początek drugiej wojny Harry spotyka Rona i Hermionę i razem spędzają ostatnie, wolne od lekcji dni roku szkolnego. Kiedy pociąg dojechał na stację King's Cross, Moody, Tonks i Lupin grożą wujowi Vernonowi, że jeśli będzie niemiły dla Harry'ego, będzie miał z nimi do czynienia. Ciekawostki * Jest to najgrubszy tom serii * Autorka obszerność piątej części tłumaczyła tym, że Harry odwiedził wiele nowych dla niego miejsc, które wymagały opisu. Zobacz też *Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch) en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix nl:Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling